Chaotic Aftermath
by FlameofSwords
Summary: A lost duel was all it took for the Barians to take over. Claiming it was for the best, Shingetsu calls on the Tamers to help his world. But which world does he want them to help?
1. No1: Bizarre Message

**I'm pretty much the only one who decides to join ZEXAL with Tamers. That's odd. Anyways, this is written for the 'Tales in Fragments Challenge' on Digimon Fanfiction Challenges. So basically my chapters can't go over 800 words, and have to tell an actual story, no collections. So lets see how this goes. :D**

* * *

**Number 1: Bizarre Message  
**

Out of the four Tamers standing in the park, none of them thought they'd save the world again. Let alone a world they've never heard of.

But here was this boy – Shingetsu Rei, apparently – asking them to save his world.

Takato, being the leader, spoke up. "Exactly how are we supposed to help? Our Digimon left us a year ago."

"I'll explain later, but for now, come with me. We're running out of time." A more solemn look appeared on Shingetsu's face than the one he was wearing before.

"And why should we trust you?" Rika asked.

Henry nodded his head. "I agree. We shouldn't be too casual about –"

"It's not every day we go on an adventure, so why pass this opportunity?" Ryo asked while cutting Henry off. "Right, Takato?"

The goggle-head looked around. First his eyes landed on Shingetsu, who still wore that solemn face, but managed to plead through those serious eyes. Takato then looked at the rest of his group. Half were missing, which meant that the decision wasn't final. But they were running out of time.

Yet half of the remainder of the group weren't too sure about this person, and he simply couldn't go against their suspicions. But he was always known to help someone out in need.

"We'll go." Takato finally answered. Despite what Rika and Henry pointed out, he felt the need to help this person, almost like he was supposed to. "Though, you must tell us exactly what's going on."

"I guess it's settled then."


	2. No2: The Helpers

**I'm an idiot. I have ZEXAL in this story, and I didn't take advantage of the fact that I can use the Numbers. Oh well, fixing that now.**

* * *

**Number 2: The Helpers**

_Come on, Shingetsu, _Yuma thought as he hid in the hideout of two old Barian foes, Gilag and Alit. It was the safest place he knew of, aside from the shelter Kotori set up. But how long will that last? How long will any of this last?

He clutched the Emperor's Key. Without Astral, it was just a piece of junk: an item that could give him away. But to Yuma, it was a keepsake of his best friend.

_He said that he'll come back soon, but who knows how long that'll be. And my Barian card can only do so much._

"Is anyone in here?" an unrecognizable voice asked. Without hesitation, Yuma hid the Emperor's Key in his shirt and readied his Limited Barian's Force magic card.

"Well, I told him to meet me here." ...Shingetsu? But does that mean he got captured?

"Told who?" Another unrecognizable voice.

"You'll find out soon enough. Now sh."

Yuma quickly put away his magic card. If Shingetsu told them to shush, then they must be on his side. Unless Shingetsu was trying to lure him into a false sense of security...

_No. Shingetsu is my friend. He'll never betray me like that!_

"Yuma-kun!"

Sure enough, it was Shingetsu, along with four other kids.

"Who are they?" Yuma asked, pointing to the kids.

Shingetsu motioned for them to introduce themselves.

"Rika Nonaka," the female said.

"Takato Matsuki," the one with the goggles said.

"Henry Wong," the indigo-haired boy said.

"Ryo Akiyama," the one who looked like he was from the past said.

Yuma introduced himself after they did, only bowing his head to show a sign of respect along with it. "I hope we can get along fine."


	3. No3: Barian 'Bridge'

**This story is alive, trust me. Just that I've been too lazy to update. Anyways, here we go!**

* * *

**Number 3: Barian 'Bridge'**

"Where did Henry go?" Suzie asked, worried. The people she had met on her adventure (well, half of them) invited her to play a little 'game'. Whoever found the missing half first got a sundae, curtsy of the eldest.

But that little prize had no meaning anymore. The group searched everywhere, and yet no one found any trace of them. And the way they were looking; it seemed more serious than a game. No bribes, no mockery. Just some very quiet searching.

Which made Suzie realize that this _wasn't _a game. The game was only a cover up to soften the blow. The blow that was the simple fact: _her brother was missing._

"Are they really hiding from us?" she asked, trying to get an answer from someone.

"They're probably just very good hiders." Jeri responded, putting on a fake smile. But her eyes darted to Kazu and Kenta, which meant that she was hiding something.

"Must be because of that Ryo guy. He's vanished once before, and he's probably going to do it again." Kazu said to try to lift Suzie's spirit up. But it did the exact opposite.

Apparently Ryo was a boy who they found in the Digital World, who has been missing ever since this tournament that took place awhile ago. At least, that's what Henry told Suzie. And if Ryo disappeared with the other group, then they're probably suck in the Digital World. The world that caused a lot of trouble.

She wanted to lie down on the floor and cry. Cry until there were no more tears. Her brother was gone and there probably wasn't anyway to get him back.

And she almost did, until Kenta tried to calm her down.

"Kazu was just joking. They're in this world, so don't worry." Though, he couldn't get her to buy those words.

"But why -" Suzie suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, causing her to stop.

"I know where your brother is." the owner of the hand said.

Everyone looked at him. He was dressed like a foreign prince - long blonde hair and a lot of white.

"I can show you the way, if you want." he added, launching a cube into the air. It opened up to reveal a sphere field type thing. "Just step inside, and I will take you there."

After having no luck in finding the other half, the four nodded and stepped inside.


	4. No4: Dueling Tactics

**Miss me? Anyways, we're back to the main cast, but don't worry, you'll see the minor characters again. They have roles too.**

* * *

**Number 4: Dueling Tactics **

Shingetsu left Yuma in charge of teaching the new kids how to duel. Mainly because he was the best duelist out of the two.

Only Takato, Rika, and Henry agreed to play, with Ryo stating that he could learn just by watching, which made it easier for Yuma. He only had one deck on him, and it would be too much trouble to borrow someone's deck - Shingetsu left already, and running back to the shelter was pointless. While they could've dueled in the shelter, there might have been a risk of getting caught on the way there. And there wasn't any way Yuma could explain why he has four people who were never there before.

"So we'll play with quarter decks." He started dividing the cards evenly among the four of them. "I know the minimum amount of cards in a deck is forty, but this is just for practice."

Yuma started to explain the uses of Monster, Magic, and Trap Cards, showing how they could be effective in a duel.

"So it's just like the Digimon trading card game." Takato exclaimed after Yuma showed how Equip Cards worked.

"Only this time we have a 'life'." Rika stated.

"And how does that work?" Henry asked, trying to make sense of the game.

"Um... well... Considering that some duels could go on for awhile if there was no such things as Life Points, it was probably put for those cases... But I don't know for sure, they were there when I started dueling, and no ever told me..."

"Basically it's a handicap." Ryo said from the wall he was leaning on.

"Not really, but I guess that explains it." Yuma replied back.

"So you don't know then." Henry stated. Yuma nodded in response.

"But I don't think its origin matters, Henry," Takato stated, "only the fact you know how it works matters."

"You know Henry, Takato, always trying to find the logic." Rika stated, earning a pout from Henry.

"Um guys? I think we should end this now." Yuma stated, getting very uncomfortable with the situation. Normally he would enjoy something like this, especially since he does it to his friends occasionally, but with the fact that a Barian could be watching, it seemed out-of-place.

"I guess so." Henry stated. "Don't worry, I'll help pack the cards."

"Thanks." They picked up the cards in silence.

-0-0-0-

"Hey Yuma, do you have any idea as to why we're here?" Rika asked, not caring if she sounded rude.

"I thought Shingetsu was supposed to explain that to you, wasn't he?"

Rika groaned in response. "That guy never told us a thing! He just lead us through a portal promising he'll explain everything, and he never did!"

"He probably forgot due to everything that was happening. I'm sure he'll explain soon."

_I'm not so sure about that... _


	5. No5: Dominance

**Double update today because A) I haven't been updating in awhile and B) this chapter doesn't really move plot, but sets the mood a bit.**

* * *

**Chaos Number 5: Dominance**

It was fun ruling the world. Two worlds, to be exact. All that was needed was the destruction of the Astral World and everything will be perfect.

They already got rid of that messenger from that world. And while he probably retreated like a coward to his home world, he should've been weaker. That duel was in a Barian Sphere Field after all...

It would only take the defeat of Tsukumo Yuma to ensure their plan's success. And Vector can easily do that.


	6. No6: Bait

**Second update for today. Just some character feelings and establishing something I'm going to use later on.**

* * *

**Number 6: Bait**

There wasn't many people Kamishiro "Shark" Ryouga trusted, and that had nothing to do with the state of the world. But it did apply a little.

For starters, he didn't trust Alit, no matter how much Yuma claimed that he was his their friend. Alit was a Barian, after all, and they couldn't be trusted. Especially not after what they did to Rio...

Shingetsu was iffy. Despite him and Yuma being perfect matches, with them both being idiots (though Shingetsu more than Yuma) there was this odd thing about Shingetsu. But that wasn't important now.

Everyone else was a given, for he knew them. And therefore he trusted them, but...

But Shark couldn't bring himself to trust those four that Yuma brought in front of him. There was just no way.

Sure, they seemed friendly enough, save for the odd fashion trends (Shark never knew of anyone wearing goggles as normal headgear), but they just entered at the wrong moment. And they claim to be familiar with something else, something odd that Shark never heard of.

And therefore, they were lumped in the iffy category, next to Shingetsu.


	7. No7: Explantions

**A/N: Back! Anyways, we're getting somewhat closer to how this whole ordeal happened, so stay tuned. So... **

**Number 7: Explanations**

It didn't really help that no one decided to explain exactly what happened. Sure, the dueling tips were helpful - for the game had been different from what they were used to - but absolutely nothing about what Takato had supposedly signed themselves up for. That seemed like a problem.

At least when it was their world they were saving, they had an idea of what they threw themselves into, even if it was pretty vague. Here? They just had to rely on what they saw and their little theories. Which really wasn't the best thing to rely on.

"I think the biggest answer would be figuring out what these 'Barians' are," Henry said, putting an end to the odd theories conversation (which he had joined in himself).

"Maybe they're like the Devas? You know, annoying little weak pests," Rika said.

While the Devas weren't that weak, no one corrected Rika on that part. They all knew she was comparing them to the D-Reaper and maybe even Beelzemon, before he changed for the better.

"But maybe they aren't," Ryo put in, smirking at Rika in the process. "Maybe they're like Cyberdramon or Beelzemon."

"So they thirst for power?" Takato asked. While he didn't see Cyberdramon's thirst for power that much, he did know that was the exact reason Beelzemon went against them. And if they were anything like that... well, that would explain Yuma's uneasiness when they first met.

"So then why aren't they around beating people up to obtain that power?" Henry asked.

"I believe they duel to do that," Rika said.

"Whatever. But anyways, that's what Beelzemon did, so why not them?"

They weren't getting anywhere.

"Maybe we should ask Yuma about this?" Takato asked.

They all agreed.


	8. No8: Flying

**Once again, this lives. I just got writer's block. Some really bad one. Also, going to need to edit some of the previous chapters. Not the best of my ablity. Not the best.**

* * *

**Chaos Number 8: Flying**

Maybe Durbe lost the Pegasus he had in his past life. It still didn't stop him from flying though.

He could see it from up above in the little secluded world of his. The destruction of the world and how it struggled to fit under the rule of the Barians. He didn't need to fly to see that.

However, there was one thing that even flying couldn't allow him to see. And that was Nasch.

Durbe didn't know what had happened to him - like the others, he was reborn into the Barian World and stayed there. Disappearing was something that wasn't expected from him at all. And the human world still proved no luck.

At least in the area of Tsukumo Yuma. True, there were some people that he could see as a leader, and admittedly, Tsukumo was one of them, but none of them screamed Nasch to him. They all just said "regular old leader". And Nasch wasn't "regular old leader". Nasch was _their _leader - the Barian's leader. Nothing, and not even Durbe himself, could change that.

"Might as well clean up this rubble."

Perhaps Nasch was buried under there somewhere.


End file.
